Harry Potter and the Marauder's Legacy!
by TheRazgrizDragon
Summary: Sirius Black escapes Azkaban 5 years after Peter betrayed the Potters and wants nothing more then to see his godson and clear his name. Follow as revelations come to light, and Harry learns things he should have known all along, while both Harry and Sirius discover they both have family that they knew nothing about. Watch them take back their lives Marauder style! Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Legacy!**

**Chapter 1 Bad Days For Now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as that would be **_**Riddikulus**_**!**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was having a frustrating day. In all his 111 years of life and on his moonlight blue robes and wizard hat that he was currently wearing and his favorite outfit he could not fathom how Sirius Black escaped the wizarding prison Azkaban. It has been 5 years since he betrayed his former friends the Potter family and his brother albeit really distant cousin but really brother in blood James Potter. Albus always thought it was fishy what went down but saw nothing that was out of place and as he was told that Sirius got a trial of tribunal and found guilty then. Albus just had to accept the betrayal of the century. He took a heavy sigh and put some lemon drops, his favorite candy, in his mouth and ate it in his spacious office that dignified him Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most premiere magical boarding school in Great Britain and one of top four magical schools in the world. As he was putting another lemon drop in his mouth his familiar Fawkes, a brilliant red phoenix, moaned softly in sorrow as he felt the mood. Albus sighed again before getting up and vaguely registering that the portraits in his office of the past headmasters and headmistresses where asleep as it was a late hour.<p>

He got up from his desk and went to his familiar and scratched the phoenix's head. "It's okay Fawkes, well catch him" he said before the phoenix moaned in sorrow again before catching fire after Albus moved his hand away and turning to ashes. Albus chuckled as he moved the ashes away and saw a baby phoenix. "Sometimes I'm envious of your rebirth. I feel like there's a lot we can learn from it" he said a little philosophically. Before he left to a meeting with Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, and a few higher ups in the Ministry of Magic in Britain; he checked his instruments on the wards around Harry and his guardian's house that showed them as strong as ever. Nodding once he went to fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, tossed it into the fire and yelled "Ministry of Magic" and stepped in. He had no way of knowing that the blood wards protecting one Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived would disappear when he came back through the floo network to his office again.

Sirius Orion Black III was in illegal, because he never registered, but rather interesting animagus form of a big black shaggy dog that looked rather like a grim if there ever was one. His normal handsome face before turning into his dog form was marred by an almost haunted shrunken and unkempt look. He hadn't had a proper shave or personal care in 5 years and his normally wavy hair was matted and tangled. All this because one Peter Pettigrew, his former friend and Marauder, and the betrayer of his brother James, yelling that he betrayed the Potters and blowing up the street after he admits foolishly chasing after him after his brother James and his wife Lily's death. He cast a protection charm and started laughing at his loss after he saw Peter disappear into a rat and scamper off into the sewer. It all just fell apart for him then when he was hit by a stunner and all went black.

Next thing he knows he's waking up to a horrible feeling of the Dementers of Azkaban Prison in the isolation High Security Section. Sometimes he could faintly hear the other prisoner's screams but that was here and there at best thankfully. He had cried himself to sleep for a week after waking up on the first night before he got himself together and thought of himself innocent and as that wasn't a happy thought so he didn't go insane like many of the others. He also realized that he was the only innocent person alive who knew that Peter was the Potter's Secret Keeper by means of the Fidelius Charm so he decided to play this coolly. He was also thinking and not hoping as that is a happy thought that his friends and family would start to build a case for him. He knew they wouldn't let him down. His favorite cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted and daughter Nymphadora would surely use their connections to help him.

Or Remus Lupin the secret writer for some of Whizz Hard Books most successful books would inquire despite the Ministry's bias views on him for his furry little problem. Kingley Shacklebolt or Frank Longbottom was his and James's partners in the Aurors with Mad-eye Moody, surely they would advocate he kept telling himself in Azkaban, and let's not forget his special someone, his heart's desire the one that tamed the old dog, rogue Marauder, and bachelor extraordinaire and beater for the Welsh Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies Gwenog Jones, or just Gwen. He figured that the Ministry in all their infinite wisdom would take a while to realize their mistake but it seemed forever till he decided he needed to escape. It's not like he had much faith in the ministry much anyway. After his escape he discovered it has been 5 years and that surprised him. 5 years in hell; he almost laughed at the thought. He was a survivor and now he was a survivor on the run, but he was tired.

He didn't think he'd last much longer with the Dementors; so he decided to break out with a plan that would make all the other Marauders proud and figure out what the hell was keeping his friends and family so long in helping an old dog out and throwing him a bone figuratively speaking. Though first he wanted to see his godson; the reason he tried to stay sane above all else. Now still wet in the rain that was coming down rather hard he just made it into Surrey and he was determined to find his godson. He knew where Lily's sister Petunia lived from her, so he had a good idea that Harry was there. He had that haunch when he discovered this bit of information one day by hearing some Aurors gossiping about how Harry Potter disappeared and Dumbledore's assures to the public that he was in a safe place in the Muggle World. But he was confused ever since as he was sure that after him was Andromeda and the Longbottoms on the list of caregivers for Harry in his parent's will as far as he knew. He would just get his answers the hard way and with a bark he kept running. He really wanted to see Harry again.

* * *

><p><strong>A Minute After Dumbledore Left His Office<strong>

Harry Potter was not having a great day though a great day would be a rarer than a double blue moons happening in row which was never. Heck a good day was rare. Any day would be better then what was going on right now though. His aunt left him in the cupboard without food because he accidently slipped up in class and got a higher grades then her 'Dudleykins' and to top it off when his cousin Dudley chased him with his gang of friends for a game of 'Harry Hunting' he disappeared when they cornered him and ended up on the roof. The Dursley's where not happy. They locked him in the cupboard for a full week without food but Petunia did give him a glass of water once a day and allowed him to use the bathroom. Today was just the tip of the iceberg though.

Today his uncle Vernon must have had a bad day as he had alcohol on his breath as he woke Harry up in the pitch black house as he assumed Petunia and Dudley must have been asleep. His uncle was talking about a lost client and how his was his 'the freaks fault' and started beating Harry. This went on for what seemed like forever and after one good kick to Harry's right side which broke three ribs, Harry was thrown ungracefully back into his cupboard. This was not the first time this happened but it was definitely one of the worse episodes so far. The door was slammed shut but Vernon drunkenly forgot to lock it and trudged upstairs to pass out. An hour later Harry woke up in incredible pain but with determination. He was not going to stay here any longer.

He was going to run away; he didn't know where but he had enough and mentally refused to call this place home any longer and unknown to him, and not that he knew, the magical wards around the house failed. So painfully getting up, checked the cupboard door and discovered it was slightly ajar and broken. So twisting the knob, the door opened. Harry sighed in relief. He looked around his "bedroom" to see anything of value and saw nothing besides his baby blanket that he still slept with that had weird golden balls with wings and a mustard yellow background. Picking it up, he wrapped it around his shoulders and limped his way to the kitchen after shutting his cupboard door. Every step hurt worse than the next as his left arm was broken on top of the pain of moving with his broken ribs. He went to the kitchen as he was thirsty and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and greedily drank a couple of glasses of water.

Fearfully thinking that his aunt or uncle would come back any minute he decided to leave before getting anything more than some bread which he ate without chewing. He downed one more glass of water before putting the glass in the sink then he limped to the door and opened all the five locks as quickly and quietly as he could and saw that it was raining. He thought that it was a bit ironic. Before he looked at the clock on a nearby wall and saw that it was a bit past midnight; he quietly shut the door and made his way into the night. He got pretty far before fatigue of his injuries caused him to slow down and take shelter from the rain in some bushes. Unknown to him he had some eternal bleeding and was soon went into shock and then unconsciousness. Four minutes later a shaggy black dog found him.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was striding toward No. 4 Privet Drive to see his godson. He knew he was very close but stopped when he smelled a familiar smell coming from the left a ways and it was barely there. A smell he never thought he'd smell again. He smelled a combination of his past friends and one unique to his own. He smelled his godson Harry Potter and he also smelled blood. The blood part made him panic and become confused, but he also was confused as to what Harry was doing in a gathering rain storm. He didn't hesitate and ran after the smell despite rain interfering heavily, and came upon a scene that had him in almost barking mad and very scared. His godson drenched but unconscious with just a baby blanket around his shoulders, and wearing old clothes that seemed not to fit him at all but more worriedly where the several nasty cuts, several still leaking blood, and tons of bruises and the forming of a black eye on his left eye.<p>

The part that scared him the most though was the stillness form of his godson Harry. He wanted to so bad just hold him but he knew that he had to get help as all he knew was first aid and that wasn't going to help him here, especially since most of it involved a wand which was something he didn't have. He was tired from a 34 hour run strait from the other side of the country but he wasn't going to let his godson down. Though his original plan was obviously scrapped now as he had to take his godson with him instead of checking on him. He already let his godson down for 5 years; not tonight. So thinking it over he changed into his human form and hoping beyond hope that he had the strength to apparate as he picked up his godson and willed himself to his cousin's house as she was a head healer at St. Mungo's Hospital and hoping that Andi wouldn't kill him. He appeared around the wards of a nice red brick home on the outskirts of London. He rushed past the wards that he was surprised still recognized him and knocked heavily on the door.

He waited for a moment while his prison clothes where getting soaked before knocking heavily again. It only took a second for his favorite cousin to force open the door with a "YOU" and a wand pointed an inch from his face and looking every bit scary even in her frilly dark green nightgown. Then before he could say anything he heard her gasp and look down at who was in his arms and her anger increased tenfold.

He quickly wondered why the Black sisters all had the same white hot temper that was only rivaled by Lily's before his danger sense when into overdrive and he stared talking fast. "It was Peter who betrayed James and Lily. He needs immediate medical attention please let us in Andi, please." Andromeda Tonks squinted her eyes in suspicion but motioned with her wand to come in. Sirius was looking around at the happy family pictures on the sea blue walls and came face to face with a groggy but then surprised Edward "Ted" Tonks. The slightly overweight man was shocked speechless. He felt his wife get up out of bed suddenly and bolt to a faint knocking sound. Now he was looking at Britain's most wanted man with a black haired beat up kid covered in blood and snitch covered baby blanket in his living room.

The Aurors had warned them yesterday about his escape as next to kin and here he was. It only took a second to register but before he could say anything his wife came into the picture with a wand at Sirius Black's back and ordered him to get her medical bag and his wand and to meet her in the spare bedroom. He nodded but leveled a stern look that looked out of place on the normally jolly looking man's face at Sirius. Nodding once with an "okay" he was gone but back in a minute in the spare bedroom with orders to watch Sirius as he sat in a chair as she worked some healing magic on a kid he was surprised to learn was Harry Potter who was now shirtless. Now this didn't make a galleon of sense to Ted that the Potter's betrayer would save Harry but he'd roll with it for now. Especially since he looked at Sirius's face that wasn't even looking at him or his wand, just at his lovely and beautiful wife working on Harry in concern. Neither man liked the cuts and bruises they could see that covered the boy.

Then both men were brought out of their focus by his wife's few select curse words as she raised her wand from Harry's chest that was still glowing green at the tip. She then shot up her wand to the direction of the door and summon several potions from the house and several old towels. She then yelled "stupefy" on Harry and put a few towels around his stomach and opened his body up with her wand. Sirius who Ted knew wasn't faking being concerned asked rather worriedly if something was wrong. Andromeda didn't answer for a few minutes as she banished some blood from his body that was soaking out and then did a few complicated spells that seemed to stop said bleeding and then banished some more blood before checking him again with a green glowing point at the tip of his wand on the top of Harry's chest again before nodding confidently and closing Harry up and cancelling the stupefy spell with a Rennervate.

Then forcing four potions down Harry's throat. Ted, who was also concerned, knew off hand that one was a blood replenishing potion and the other was for pain relief. Then she closed up a few of the major cuts and fed Harry what both men knew as Skele-gro potion. Sirius especially grimaced. Andromeda nodded before taking some salve and rubbing it on Harry's chest, arms, and face. Andromeda looked at both men before looking at Sirius intently and said "You're lucky Sirius that you brought him to me as fast as you did. He probably wouldn't have lasted the day with his internal injuries that he had. A few broken bones was one thing, but a ruptured spleen is another. To the somewhat now shocked group he started growling as none of them knew he was a dog animagus.

Then with a flick of her wand a small bottle of a potion ended up in Andromeda's hand as she continued. "He'll be fine though with some rest and food, now though." Both men sighed in relief as Andromeda came with a glare over to Sirius and uncapped the bottle. Still looking at Sirius with a fierce look that even Ted knew not to mess with his wife in her "terror mode" as it was called by friends and 'welcome' family. "Now Sirius we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You are going to take some of this Veritaserum and tell me the truth." Instead of fear Andromeda lifted an eyebrow at his determined look as he opened his mouth. Nodding, she put three drops in mouth and he went into a daze.

"What is your name" she asked him?

"Sirius Orion Black"

Nodding she continued, "where you the Potter's secret keeper or did you betray them in any way?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

She and Ted both cursed.

"Why did you break out of Azkaban?"

"The Dementors where taking their toll and I wanted to find out why no one was helping me as I was innocent before I went insane?"

This stopped Andromeda up short and she started shaking. Ted moved to comfort his wife but she pressed on to the still truth potion induced Sirius and giving him the antidote to the serum. He quickly came out of his dazed state to see his cousin's green glowing tipped wand on his chest. He noticed that she didn't look scorned anymore, but sad, very sad, and knew his testimony from the potion was the answer though he quietly sat through her obvious checkup. It took a few minutes and then she sighed and pulled out her wand again and summoned several potions and before he could say a word shoved their contents down his throat while Ted chuckled as this was so his wife. Both then shared a look as they knew a lot needed to happen and a lot of information needed to be shared by both sides. So sighing and telling his wife he'd make some food and knowing the cooking was never a strong suit of his amazing wife, Ted left. Andromeda transfigured two chairs opposite of Sirius and began to tell him what he missed. Starting with how Frank and Alice Longbottom where tortured into insanity by Bellitrix and her husband and brother-in-law with the help of Bartemius Crouch, Jr. He growled again and needed a moment to calm down. How his godson is what is called the Boy-Who-Lived from 'defeating' Voldemort by surviving Voldemort's killing curse, which rebounded and killed the dark lord.

What happened in the wizarding world since his capture, how Nymphadora was doing in school and what some of their other friends that survived the war where doing. How somehow Cornelius Fudge became the Minister of Magic and how he was biased and incompetent and the laws that he helped pass for most of the 'pureblood circles' that caused Remus to suffer for a job which pissed them both off. She also then went into the Wizengamot meetings she attended as the fill in head of the Potter and Peverell seats, and how she formed an alliance with Augusta Longbottom, Elphias Doge, Amelia Bones, Conrad Abbott, Amos Diggory, and Harold Greengrass. The last one surprised Sirius to no end since the Greengrass Family was notoriously neutral for years including the last war, but Andromeda explained how Harold's father Cyrus was found dead in Diagon Alley by a killing curse and was before Harold took the lordship of House Greengrass, under pressure from some of the darker families before his death to side with them in the war but he didn't. Andromeda and a lot of other people suspected Death Eater retaliation as the cause since the Greengrass fortune was enormous and they didn't help the Dark Lord financially or in anyway and denied all marriage contracts for his granddaughters.

She went on to explain after Ted brought several omelets for Sirius, he, and Andromeda to eat, and then Andromeda had to knock some manners into Sirius literally as he started eating them with his hands much to the amusement of Ted. She then continued on that Harold tried to stay neutral but the politically backing of some of the families that where pressing his father turned to him and caused him no end in grief and fear so he choose to side-step his families neutrality and form an alliance with Andromeda's little group. It made sense to Sirius as Andromeda, Amelia, Conrad, and Augusta where no nonsense firmly in the light but struck neutral with things that didn't matter to them, while Elphias Doge was a well-connected and big supporter of Dumbledore, but was also a freelancer in the Wizemgamot and did what he thought was right rather then what helped him, and was there in an elder capacity. He also knew that Bones family was a big supporter of if anything, justice, but where always considered light, but the family came out of the war in tatters, but had strong ties with the Abbotts. Amos Diggory's grandfather Albert successfully petitioned the Wizengamot to make his house a Noble one before the last war went into full swing. While the Longbottoms and the Potters had probably the oldest alliance in the history of the Wizengamot. The next question though is what brought the stage to light for Sirius though.

"Who was pressuring the Greengrass's so much?"

Andromeda sighed as she knew Sirius wasn't going to like at as they continued to eat.

"It was a group backing from what Harold said but was being led by Thaddeus Nott and Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius who was taking a drink of water at the time spit it out in outrage but managed to get most of the water in the glass as to not earn Andromeda's ire. Something that even he feared.

"But those two where known Death Eaters how the hell are they bloody free?"

Ted answered this one with a look of severe dislike on his face.

"Fudge."

"What" asked Sirius, but Andromeda continued her husband's thoughts?

"A lot of the darker pureblood circles paid the way for Fudge to get into office not long after your incarceration and the resignation of Minister Bagnold when she resigned due to stress, and in a sense due to his severe incompetence and lack of sight he is a puppet Minister or more like a Minister for hire. His only goal is to keep his office and with most of the money belonging in the pure-blood circles he was easily bought and put up laws that they want. Though if public opinion is high against such moves he normally follows the spotlight if not just gold. I at least know that known Death Daters Lord Julius Jugson, Lord Aloysius Avery, Senior and his son, Lord Charles Selwyn, Gregory Goyle, Senior, Vincent Crabbe, Senior, and Walden McNair probably bought their way to freedom as they claimed before the Wizengamot that they were 'imperiused'. Fudge also firmly believes this with all his being and Malfoy is one of his main confidants" she explained with distaste. Sirius nodded but didn't change his anger toward those people. They escaped justice due to gold but he with more gold then all of them combined was thrown in hellish prison without a trial. Sighing to himself he figured he should get this process over with. Looking a bit forlorn he looked at Andromeda in the eyes and asked "why didn't you fight for my trial?" Her eyes told all to Sirius. They had hurt, regret, and most of all confusion before shock hit.

"Siri you never received a trial did you?"

Looking down at the omelet that he was eating he shook his head with a "no." The way he said had no emotion behind it at all. Ted couldn't meet his gaze but saw his wife who never cried giving birth to their gorgeous daughter on the verge of tears and got up and put his arms around her for support. The only time she ever cried was a week after their wedding when she confessed how painful it was for the fact that her only 'blood' family at the wedding was Sirius and their uncle Alphard. Now he knew that Sirius was always like a little brother to Andromeda and that fact that she and he and well no one came to Sirius's defense was hard. Ted felt ashamed but he could only guess what his wife felt.

While his wife wailed in his arms he looked up to see a shocked and very uncomfortable Sirius looking at him as he rose up with his arms outstretched and giving Ted a nod. Ted nodded back before letting his wife go and before Andromeda could even register him leaving she was shocked when a now equally crying Sirius was holding her in his arms with his head in the crook of her neck before Andromeda hugged Sirius back. Both relieved their emotions of the other and stayed that way for almost an hour. Sirius crying for his loss and the pain he had suffered and Andromeda for the loss of 5 years and the pain and blight that this travesty caused as well as her regret. After calming down a bit both where given strong coffee by Ted as he just got back and sat back down in their chairs. There was silence for a bit before Andromeda spoke.

"We were told you where given a trial."

Sirius's head fell back in humorless laughter at that.

"I was chasing Peter when he blew up the street with his wand behind his back. I started laughing at the way it all bloody went down and my loss. The next thing I know I'm knocked unconscious by a stunner and woke up in Azkaban. I kept my sanity by thinking of my innocence. I received no trial."

Andromeda who looked to be on the verge of tears again spoke softly "Siri I'm sorry, I should…" But was interrupted by Sirius chuckling. "Andi didn't you remember that nice long hug we just had. I don't blame you. I blame the ministry and Peter." Ted chuckled a little bit at that.

"But…" Andromeda tried to say while Sirius just shook his head chuckling still. He took a moment to calm down before a bit playfully looking at her with and saying "Andi it's really okay. We all made mistakes in this as I shouldn't have given Harry to Hagrid and chased down Peter which brought this upon me. Yes you could have looked for a trial for me but you thought I had already got one and was found guilty as I'm sure everyone else had the same thinking. Like I said before this is the ministry's and Peter's fault. Now if you want you can help me get a trial now."

Andromeda looked regretful still, and Ted didn't think that would entirely go away if ever, but the spark was back in her eyes again and Ted almost shivered for whoever got in the way of her goal to get Sirius a trial. Though he smiled inside when he knew the biggest opposition would come from Fudge. "The stupid git would get his" he thought a bit happily. He never supported or liked Fudge. Only blind sheep, bigots, and most of the pureblood circles ever did. They finished breakfast as the clock was going on seven a.m. now from what the group saw and both Andromeda and Ted where happy they were fortunately off work today.

They finished their discussions and brought Sirius up to speed on almost everything. He was ecstatic when Ted said he'd take the case as he was a very successful lawyer, who had an office in Diagon Alley. Sirius had forgotten that.

He was surprised that his grandfather Arcturus was still alive and that he wasn't voting at all on the Wizengamot, he barely showed up anymore since taking back his head seat from his deceased son. No one knew where he went half the time but it worried Sirius when Andromeda told him that he has Sirius's motorcycle. The discussion went on and on till there was only one thing left really to talk about at that moment and that was Harry. Andromeda explained that besides knowing that Sirius was the next to take charge of him should both his parents die, no one knew who was on the list as the will was sealed by Dumbledore, but Andromeda tried to gain custody early on but before she filed the paperwork Albus told her that Harry was better off where he was and had the best protection possible and she should focus on raising Nymphadora. Andromeda reluctantly agreed at the time a long with Remus who also was going for a try despite the prejudice he would surely face.

Andromeda became howling mad when Sirius told her that although he didn't know for sure who all was on the list he did know the beneath him was then her and Ted and next Frank and Alice Longbottom. Ted also became angry at hearing this. Both of their anger only grew as Sirius told them of how he found Harry. They didn't know for sure but Andromeda did say that he had evidence of broken bones before from her checkup that was healed by magic and that he showed signs of an abused child. None of them thought Albus was bad but something was definitely missing in the equation. They continued their conversation before Sirius got up and asked to use the bathroom and that he remembered where it was.

Both Tonks shared a look though after he left. "Do you think we should tell him about Gwen and…" but didn't finish as Andromeda shook her head. "He has enough to be worried about; well talk to him later about that. For now let's focus on getting him free and breakfast and then we'll worry about that later." Ted nodded once at that before eating the last of his omelet. A few minutes later after both elder Tonks' finished their breakfast before a horrified scream and the sound of something breaking caused Ted to choke on his coffee and Andromeda to smack her hand on her head. Ted swore and rushed downstairs to do some damage control as that sound could only mean that Nymphadora just discovered Sirius. Andromeda sighed as they all forgot about their daughter during this whole fiasco and looked up at the heavens and asking 'why' before hurrying down to defuse the situation. She really needed to get Dumbledore here she thought before leaving!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! Before I go there is something I want to make clear is that no Dumbledore isn't God or an evil, manipulative, bastard in this story. I'm not saying he is going to give all the information needed at once but why he placed Harry with the Dursley's in my story was a practical reason and he will be helpful if not a bit of his odd and insane self. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Legacy!**

**Chapter 2 Brewing A Storm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do know several artists that are hairy and make pottery!**

**AN: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I rewrote chapter 1 for a few reasons; please go back and read it! Nothing changed but a few things where added like a few Death Eater lords and alliances. I realized that I completely missed part of the outline I had set out for that chapter! Also sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life got in the way and I didn't like it and rewrote till I felt that I at least got it to some of my specification. I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 weeks starting in middle January. **

* * *

><p>The normally stoic Andromeda actually laughed a little when she came downstairs in the kitchen as she saw her 17 year old daughter dressed in a blue nightgown and her hair in bright pink spikes that to an outsider would say was the only thing that would make her different in looks then the looks of Andromeda herself but you could still see a bit of Ted in her like her ears and nose. Her daughter though was pointing her wand at a haggard Sirius who had his hands up in surrender in a far corner with smashed plates and cups surrounding him while her husband obviously had been stupefied and caught in the crossfire before he could do anything and there was a bit of spell damage on the surrounding walls. Andromeda saw her daughter about to stupefy Sirius and before more damage that admittingly could be rectified in a minute with magic she yelled "STOP" causing her daughter to yelp and drop her wand in surprise while Sirius looked a little embarrassed at his current predicament. Nymphadora recovered quickly though and picked up her wand and pointed it back at Sirius but was looking at her mother in confusion, but before she could protest Andromeda couldn't help but make a crack. "Azkaban made you a little rusty to be caught by a seventeen year old Siri!" Sirius's cheeks reddened at that before he shrugged and said "no wand, remember."<p>

Nymphadora was truly lost at this situation and yelled back "what the bloody hell is going on here?" Only to be immediately slapped in the back of the head by her mother with a "language." Causing Nymphadora to rub the back of her head and put her wand down. Though she recovered quickly and looked between her mother and Sirius as the world had gone mad. Sighing with a hand on her head and looking down, Andromeda brought her head back up and pointing at Sirius who was watching this with an amused eye. Saying a fact based no nonsense tone she said "Your uncle here is innocent and came here to prove his case that he received no trial. Veritaserum proved this. He brought an injured Harry Potter here as well who is currently upstairs resting."

Nymphadora blinked then blinked again before asking "Harry Potter is here?" This caused her mother to sigh and Sirius to grumble in agitation at being overlooked which caused Andromeda to smile a little. Nodding once in her daughter's direction she continued "yes Harry Potter is here now Rennervate your father and keep Sirius company so he doesn't do anything else stupid." She got an indigent yell of "hey" from Sirius and a chuckle from her daughter. She turned to leave but looked at Sirius and said "I got to get Dumbledore here, he'll listen and would want to know what is going on with you and Harry." He nodded at her before she turned to floo call her ex-headmaster.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was in a nutshell freaking the hell out. He only got back 15 minutes earlier and he soon discovered all but one of his machines monitoring young Harry Potter stopped working. The only one that was working was telling him that Harry Potter was alive. That was the only good news. He just got off a floo call with his friend and squib Arabella Figg but she didn't see anything amiss but he left instructions to continue to observe Number 4 Privet Drive until told otherwise, and was about to floo call her again so he could get through her floo to Little Winging, Surrey where the Dursley's lived when his floo lit up in his fireplace indicating a call. Hoping this wasn't going to be something that could wait he flicked his wand letting the floo call through.<p>

He was thoroughly surprised to see the face of Andromeda Tonks in his fireplace as she rarely outside of Wizengamot business called him. Keeping an open mind he kindly as he could to hide his stress at the unknown status of Harry. He stated "Ah, Andromeda it's nice of you to call but if it's not important could… Though he was interrupted by Andromeda when she said in a flat tone. "Yeah I know why you're busy, Harry Potter is here and he's safe." The first part was almost surprise at that Andromeda supposedly knew why he was busy, but it quickly went into full surprise when she said Harry Potter his missing ward was at her home, then he sighed in relief a bit when it registered that Harry was safe as he slumped a bit in his armchair. With his throat dry he tried to ask but was still surprised "What… how…"

Andromeda had her eyebrows raised in mild amusement as it wasn't every day you astounded Albus Dumbledore and then to do it too make him surprised and speechless was another, but she wanted to get the ball moving again. "There is a lot you need to know, but know that Sirius brought him here." Albus almost fainted at that but quickly straightened out and became series in instant and in Headmaster Dumbledore's place was the Chief Warlock of the Wizemgamot. Sighing again for what seemed like that thousandth time that day Andromeda said "I'll let you through." Dumbledore nodded once before grabbing some Veritaserum and its antidote from a drawer in his desk and stepping into the glowing green flames and into the Tonks' residents. He followed a stoic Andromeda that was filling him in on what she said happened as she guided him through their living room and into a hallway that led to a kitchen where they found Sirius regaling Ted and Nymphadora, who were opposite of him at the table, with his tales of the pranks he and his fellow Marauder's pulled at Hogwarts.

"So Remus was walking around with a dress and took him to walk into Charms class till he figured it out when everyone inside fell out of their seats laughing. Professor Flitwick couldn't keep from laughing at him for a whole week." Ted was laughing jollily while Nymphadora was pounding her fist on the table with tears in her eyes. "Then there was the time James put…" but they were interrupted by a cough from Andromeda who had an eyebrow raised and a series Albus Dumbledore with his wand raised at Sirius. Once again Sirius had his hands up but couldn't stop himself from being cheeky and said "hey Albus!"

Dumbledore could feel a migraine coming but went over to Sirius and showed him the bottle he fished out from his midnight blue robes that he hadn't had the chance to change out of yet. Sighing with his hands still up, Sirius opened his mouth as Dumbledore quickly put the three drops of the world's strongest truth potion known as Veritaserum that again Sirius had to drink. Sirius in an instant went into a trance so Dumbledore asked "What is your name?

"Sirius Orion Black III"

"Where you the Secret Keeper of the Potter's"

Sirius answered in the loud but clear monotone voice "No."

"Who was" Dumbledore continued.

"Peter Pettigrew"

Dumbledore's mind raced with this but couldn't come up with a how as Peter was a good prankster but average at best at magic. How could he escape the Aurors and the ministry officials that found Sirius laughing at the scene? So he decided to ask.

"How did Peter escape?

"When I confronted him he yelled that I betrayed the Potters and then with his wand behind his back blew up a gas line in the street. He cut off his finger before he turned into a rat and escaped into the sewer."

This revelation shocked Dumbledore. Peter was an unregistered animagus. Then a thought struck him.

"So Peter Pettigrew was a unregistered rat animagus?"

"Yes."

"Who else is an unregistered animagus do you know of?"

Sirius answered surprised Dumbledore and the Tonks Family.

"Myself, and Lily and James Potter."

"What is your animagus form" Dumbledore asked after he came out of his shock.

"A dog that looks like a grim." Dumbledore actually cracked a smile at that, while Ted and Nymphadora still looked shocked at the last revelation, while Andromeda shook her head at that but said very quietly that only Ted standing next to her actually heard "of course that would be his form" as if just knowing what kinds of pranks he pulled looking like a grim.

"What where James and Lily's animagus forms?"

"A stag and doe respectively" Sirius answered.

Dumbledore nodded before continuing with his line of questioning.

"Why where you laughing when the ministry workers and Aurors found you?"

"My loss, and shock and absurdity of it all overwhelmed me."

Dumbledore nodded at that as a theory was just proven while the Tonks family looked a little somber as the Potters where great friends and reflected a little at the loss.

Dumbledore however continued.

"Was your dog animagus form how you escaped Azkaban?"

"Yes"

"How did your dog animagus form help you escape?"

"A Dementors effect doesn't bother the animal mind nearly as much as it does a human. So after a while my form was thin enough to slip through the bars and the Dementors didn't try to stop a dog and I walked around avoiding Auror patrols till I found a way outside and then jumped into the sea and swam to land."

Andromeda shuddered at that part while Nymphadora and Ted looked pale. They noticed he was too thin but damn. Even Dumbledore looked a little green but pulled himself together to continue.

"Where you given a trial?"

"No."

"Where did you go after the Aurors stunned you after Peter's escape?"

"I don't know but I woke up in Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded before giving the antidote and Sirius came too, but quickly saw that Dumbledore was smiling. His answers set him free again, now just to get a third time at the Wizemgamot and he could be free. They did say third times the charm he remembered Lily saying the muggle quote once. Dumbledore with his eyes now twinkling and his grandfatherly smile on pulled his wand to his head and pulled at a silvery substance into a small bottle that he always carried a few of in case of just such events and put a cork stopper on it. After completing that motion he kindly called "Renny."

Then with a pop a young female house elf wearing a little white tea towel with the Hogwarts Crest on the left shoulder appeared. The elf was small and had bat like ears but had kindness reflected in her tennis ball sized eyes. "What can Renny do headmaster, sir?" Still smiling Dumbledore explained that he wanted the house elf to give the glass vile to the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE, Amelia Bones via one of the school's better barn owls. Renny nodded eagerly and left with a "yes, headmaster, sir" and then what sounded like a bang. The elf was gone. Turning to his audience Dumbledore's twinkling eyes scanned the Tonkses and Sirius before becoming a bit somber he turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry old friend but appears I could…" Dumbledore started before Sirius held up his hands before replying "it's okay Albus, you're getting me a trial now and that all that matters." Albus nodded his eyes going back to full twinkle before he decided to ask some questions about Harry. Sirius started by how he found Harry but was interrupted after he and Andromeda starting explaining the abuse they noticed.

The interruption was one Albus Dumbledore who went into full magic power release on the whole house, not knowing that he just woke up the one they were talking about with that, "The Dursley's did what?"

"They obviously abused the poor boy. He almost died Albus" Andromeda explained to the shock of Albus Dumbledore and Nymphadora who didn't know that much. Ted and Sirius looked angry while the latter was also growling and the former was grinding his teeth. Albus was shocked still before depression was showing on his face. He should have listened to Minerva when she told him he shouldn't leave Harry with those horrible people but he didn't. He thought that Petunia would surely love the child of her murdered sister like her own. This did not seem to be the case and the first words out of Andromeda's mouth before he got angry a second ago only showed what happened recently not longer. It could be worse and that last thought made Albus sick. With a weary sigh and not looking at anyone he spoke softly. "I should have listened to Minerva and followed the will. I should have never placed him with the Dursleys."

Sirius who wasn't happy now being reminded of what his godson went through was now remembering he was supposed to be pissed at Dumbledore for putting his godson with those god awful people. "Why'd you do it Albus?" The words where shot out calmly but with an icy form of zeal. Albus Dumbledore sighed again before speaking. "I was worried. I promised Lily and James that I'd protect Harry if anything happened to them. When you went to prison I got a bit worried. If you were compromised, who else was?" Albus's voice sounded apologetically but it didn't stop Sirius from flinching. "Like I said I thought you received a trial as the Ministry wanted your case done quietly as it was the most high profile and like. I was told you where found guilty. If I even knew that you didn't receive a trial I would never have put Harry there but with someone on the will. It also occurred to me that notable death eaters where claiming "Imperiused". Though I have no doubt many of them weren't it occurred to me that with them free they could "imperius" anyone of Harry's caregivers to "hand him over" or kill more people to get to Harry.

I didn't want to take the chance. The Longbottom attacks just cemented this fact to me. Also between the many dangers; I also wanted him to grow up in a loving home away from the fame so he could have a normal loving childhood. So I choose Petunia and set up blood wards around the house as she is Lily's blood sister. It would have kept anyone from reaching the house that meant Harry harm within two miles. None of that mattered though as Harry's abuse was my fault" Albus finished with watery eyes. He truly had failed in his promise. Sirius was about to say something when they heard a loud thud from upstairs and then a cry of pain. Andromeda beat them all out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs 3 minutes before!<strong>

Harry Potter woke up with a groaning start. He just felt a huge blasting feeling of "that freaky stuff" as his uncle Vernon called when he did something "not normal" and flinched at that. Before looking around in freight waiting for his uncle to come in to try to make him normal. He noticed he was in a sea blue room that had a homey feel and not the 'perfect' or 'forced' feel to it that his aunt and uncle's house had. He then remembered that he ran away and was walking in the park by his aunt and uncle's house when the pain he was in got worse and he blacked out. He had just enough to think that before the pain hit his body. It wasn't as bad as it was last night but it hurt more continuously all over his body. It felt like the bones in his body where stretching.

In unknown place and in pain Harry panicked and tried to get up out of bed and did but lost his balance and fell on the floor. It took Harry all but a second till the pain intensified and he screamed. His eyes clouded with tears and within moments he saw figures the first one obviously a women and she picked him up but Harry fought back and screamed again only to be hugged by the women and he stopped but didn't stop shaking. He was never hugged before, ever. He saw other parents do that to their kids but never him. The pain was still there, but he felt a warmth from the women he was unable to identify and he felt her rubbing his back which he liked. She kept rubbing his back for a few moments before she stopped. He opened his eyes to see a regal looking women with a natural beauty and long black hair. She smiled before Harry's eyes felt heavy again and he went back to sleep in her arms, still shaking a little bit.

Andromeda sighed as he did. Before picking him up and putting him back into bed and looking over him with her wand and summoning a potion from the house. It was a Dreamless Sleep potion but she only gave a quarter to Harry. She honestly wasn't expecting him to wake up with the first batch of the potion she gave him. It's a typical thing to do when you give children under 10 Skele-grow as children have more bones then adults and are less accustomed to pain. His fall only made the pain worse but thankfully didn't do anything more than put another bruise on his chest. A swish of her wand and that was gone. After she was done she turned to look at those behind her. Nymphadora looked startled, Ted looked angry, and Sirius looked to be on the verge of murder. Albus though looked ashamed. No words needed to be spoken before they all went out into the hallway. After a discussion Albus said he'd wait for young Harry to awake and explain a few things. While Andromeda would take care of Sirius in another room and talk more with him and Ted while Nymphadora would finish her breakfast. It was shaping up to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until six hours later that Harry woke up and groggily looked around till he spotted a weirdly dressed robed man with a long flowing white beard, half mooned spectacles, and twinkling blue eyes. Harry was surprised he didn't catch his slip "Santa Clause." This caused Albus Dumbledore's eyes to go full twinkle before bellowing in laughter. It took a moment to regain himself as Harry was blushing in embarrassment as Dumbledore simply said "No Mr. Potter I'm not though I've been mistaken by muggleborn children before in that regard" Harry being the ever thirst for knowledge and inquisitress child when not at Durzaban got a curious gleam in his eye that reminded Albus of Lily. "What's a muggleborn Mr… Mr…?" Harry started to ask before blushing in embarrassment at realizing he never got the Santa Clause look-a-like's name. This just caused Albus to chuckle. "My name is Albus Dumbledore Mr. Potter" answering the question which caused Harry's blush to deepen. Albus smiled before continuing. "To answer your other question is simple. A muggleborn is a witch or a wizard who was born to muggle, non-magical parents."<p>

Harry went from blushing to full blown surprise. He started asking himself if this was some sort of joke and the Dursleys where going to pop out and laugh at him before hitting and starving him, but he had an uncanny ability for a child to read people or the moods in a way. It was born form survival instincts at the Dursley's to know when he was going to be beaten, when Dudley was going to come after him, and when he should be invisible not to make his situation worse. He was never shown kindness much outside of the teachers at his school here and there but this man he could tell was serious or at least not lying to him. He just wanted to make sure and the Dursley's said magic didn't exist. "Magic is real" he asked in an almost desperate voice?

If it wasn't then, he was a freak, something he didn't want to be and there would be no place for him anywhere. His uncle always said that. Albus sensed and could see the desperation and depression of the young child in front of him and sighed tiredly at his failure. He really should have checked on Harry and before that listened to Minerva. He should really get her over here and apologize as she was also on that will to look after Harry so she could see him. She kept bothering him for permission to do so. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter might have given her most of her grey hairs but their group that called themselves the Marauders where some of her favorite students. He now knew he denied her James Potter's legacy and it tore him up inside, he denied her, though technically not official, but none less. He denied her, her honorary godson. Her only students she trained to a mastery's son.

He made so many mistakes and his biggest was asking him a question he should have known since he could talk. Putting on a smile that to others might have been forced he addressed Harry. "Yes Harry magic is real. In fact I'm going to show you some if you'd like." He saw Harry's face and piercing green eyes the color of the killing curse that where the same as Lily Potter's light up and nod vigorously. So pulling out his wand he cast the Lumos spell that lit up his wand before casting Nox and putting the light out. He made sure to say both words so Harry could hear them and explained what both where. Then he said "Accio Clock" while holding his hand out and the clock that was to the right of Harry on the nightstand went to Albus's hand. Harry's face went from wonder, shock, too full blown excitement. His enthusiasm made Albus chuckle.

"That was so cool Mr. Dumbledore. You didn't use your stick thingy though" Harry said in full blown kiddish excitement. Albus just smiled. He could already see that Harry was the perfect balance of both his parents. Nodding and smiling he explained to young Harry that what he first used was what he called a wand, but that if he started practicing he could do magic without a wand which he called wandless magic. He started showing Harry how. During the training and after a few more questions got answered from his ever inquisitive mind. Harry felt great fear but wanted to get this question out. "Mr. Dumbledore am I a freak?" The question shocked Dumbledore to the core. Quickly piecing together why he would ask such a question the still thoroughly flabbergasted Dumbledore answered "No, Harry you a very special young man and you are magical. You are Harry James Potter. Not a freak." Harry seemed to smile a little before tears started coming out of his eyes. Tears of happiness. It took Albus a few minutes to calm the boy down but was startled again when Harry asked.

"My middle names is James like my father's, I didn't know I had a middle name." Albus had to take a deep breath before he addressed this one. Putting his best grandfatherly smile on, he asked "what did your aunt and uncle normally call you Harry?" Harry looked a little ashamed for a moment before stating quietly "freak" or "boy." Albus used his top occlumency shields not to react. Still with his grandfatherly smile on he said. "Well like I said before you're not a freak Harry, but if you're feeling up to it why don't you tell what else did your aunt and uncle do or make you do?" Seeing the horrified look on his face Albus was quick to say. "You're not in trouble Harry but I'd like to know." This seemed to placate Harry a bit before he hesitantly started to tell Dumbledore what happened. Then it steamrolled from there. They were in the room for a long time.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sighed as he took off his half-mooned spectacles to hold his nose as he sat behind his desk at Hogwarts from a very long night at the Tonks residents. This whole situation was out of hand. He didn't even want to contemplate the political ramifications of the mess if this got out. He would take responsibility for it but he was at least happy that Harry didn't hold it against him. Of course the boy was justifiably angry with him but he calmed down and gave surprisingly Albus a hug when he saw Albus's face slip in pain at why he was describing why he left the boy with his family.<p>

Harry's words that all was forgiven after a long uncomfortable silence and a genuine smile helped. He even took the points about him being a target for Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Peter Pettigrew well. Though Dumbledore had trouble understanding who Harry was mad at more, Peter or Voldemort. The magic flare the young boy showed surprised even Albus as he explained Peter's betrayal and his parent's murder by Voldemort. After calming him down he introduced him to his falsely accused godfather and the Tonks family to Harry and explained them to him as his family made his face light up. Especially when Sirius turned into his dog animagus form. He was sadly sure that Harry clapping and petting Padfoot, what Sirius called his animagus form, was one of the only times Harry laughed in his young life. Then 'Aunt Andi' as Harry started calling her on his own forced some food and more potions down his throat after giving him a full physical before sending him to bed. During the physical, Dumbledore and Sirius had to leave the room in anger, while Ted went to throw up and Nymphadora cried. Harry's back was heavily scared.

Dumbledore waited for Andromeda's file and assured he would prosecute the Dursley's to the full extent of the law, but made her promise to prevent Sirius from doing something reckless. After promising to come back tomorrow with the will he went back to Hogwarts. He wasn't back for a minute before a frantic Amelia Bones, the Director for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, flooed him and asked him if the whole situation was real and she wasn't in nightmare of throwing a man in Azkaban without a trial. When he confirmed yes and they started talking they both agreed to keep this as quiet as possible so not to create waves till they were ready. Neither really liked Fudge and could only imagine what he would do with this information. They both agreed that next week's Wizengamot meeting was the fastest way to present the evidence while Dumbledore assured her that Sirius would be there and he would keep an eye on him till then. Then after that he summoned his deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and head of the Gryffindor house Minerva McGonagall to his office. After explaining the facts she was far from thrilled.

He could never remember her being such angry before and shuddered just thinking about what he went through. She was so angry that she could only speak in her native Scottish brogue. She almost went purple. He was forced to call his resident healer Poppy Pomfrey to try and administer a Calming Draught. In his haste he forgot that Poppy trusted Minerva's word over his and tried to talk him out of sending young Harry to the Dursley's after giving him his magical immunizations. When she saw her past student's Andromeda full file and what she had to say. She went ballistic. He never heard of Poppy losing her cool ever. It took him hour to calm them down. He explained the rest of the situation to them as shock settled in of Sirius's innocence. He promised updates and that he would allow them to visit Harry soon. He wanted Sirius to be cleared first and then start introducing Harry to more people as to give Harry some time to adjust. They nodded but they wanted constant updates in which he agreed. Now he had one more person who now stepped in his office. Severus Snape was a bully and man who couldn't let go off his past. He was a truly pitiful man when he came to Dumbledore to protect Lily Potter and try to redeem himself. Within a day he became the most hated teacher as Dumbledore hired him when his premiere potions professor, Professor Horace Slughorn finally retired after the war. In two years he was the most hated Professor, then one day he got a regal owl during dinner at the closing feast. Dumbledore observed many different emotions crossing the young mans' face till he went ghostly pale white.

After that dinner in which Severus didn't move besides putting the letter in his rope pocket, Albus was finally able to get his attention as they were then the last two in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Severus said he would be leaving and didn't come back till the opening feast the next term in which he was almost late. He also came back a very contemplative and changed man. Though he didn't become a popular teacher he started changing the way he was teaching and being fair. He even washed his hair. Potion grades went up and to the shock of the whole school he dropped his NEWT acceptance from Outstanding to Exceed Expatiations and started reigning in his house that he was the head of, Slytherin. He still heavily favored his own house but he came back a changed man. Dumbledore even thought he seemed happier though admitted he had a hell of a poker face. No one seemed to know what happened and he wouldn't tell, but disappeared every summer and some Sundays during the school term. Every time he'd come back he'd be a little bit happier. The only thing that really irked him still was someone blowing up a cauldron in his class, bringing up his time at Hogwarts as student and the Marauders. He could only hope that this situation he now had to present to Severus would go over well he was thinking as he was looking from the Potter will to Severus Snape, the youngest Potion Master in recorded history that was looking back at him with a blank dull look.

"Severus thank you for coming my friend but we seem to be in a predicament that I'm sure is going to surprise you." Snape lifted one eyebrow in curiosity while his lips thinned and his black beady eyes showed curiosity. In a quiet voice that carried well throughout the room he asked "What situation is that headmaster?" Despite the seriousness of the situation Albus Dumbledore was sure he was going to enjoy this. "Well for starters my friend it would appear you're the secondary Godfather after Sirius Black to one Harrison James Potter by the word of Lily Potter nee Evans's last will and testement." With eyes twinkling in merriment he saw Snape starting to froth at the mouth before thinking 'I can't wait to see Sirius's reaction!' Then he heard a thump and saw his once very dour Potions Professor fall face first on the floor in a dead faint. After a few seconds Albus burst out laughing!

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the chapter. I don't think I'm going to be able to update till early January, which my schedule should clear up a bit. I've just been so busy all of a sudden that I've had like no time to write. Thank you all for your patience. For the record of this story I'm going to tweak the story from canon and do my own thing but I'm not going to AU the hell out of this. It will be small things like a spoiler Lily was in Ravenclaw in my story instead of Gryffindor. Harry is just going to be a bit different and make his own choices and it's not going to be him seemingly following someone else's rules because they said so. For those who have been reading my Naruto story sorry. <strong>

**I haven't given up on it but my computer developed an unexplainable problem. I do have viruses (sister's fault) on it but it's not hooked up to the internet. My power in my apartment complex one day went out while I was on it. When they came back on all of sudden I needed a password to get on my computer. I never set up a password protector so you can imagine how much of a pain that is to even have to deal with this. I had written another Naruto story and an Ace Combat story on it but now I can't get too them as well chapters 8 to 12 of my posted Naruto story. I really don't want to have to lose all my data to reaccess my computer so if anyone has a suggestion I'm all ears. It would be a great pain to rewrite them all so I have to do most of my writing instead of at home on a library computer which is why the slow updates. Thank you and please review. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRITMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
